


Protector, Guardian, Mimic, Friend

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, mirror world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Based on the following prompt:'what if the only reason we can’t walk through mirrors is because our reflection blocks uswhat if they’re protecting us thoughwhat if they know that the other side is horrifying and painful and they are trying to keep us from ever crossing over''I must be on the wrong side of the mirror then''maybe you’re the reflection.'
Series: Blips and Blurbs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 5





	Protector, Guardian, Mimic, Friend

I always did my job. I always came when I was called and stood there barring the path - blocking the Bad Things. This me, this other me needed protecting. 

Truth be told I do sometimes fantasize about stepping through when they’re not there. What must it be like in on their side? 

I sometimes watch their attention is elsewhere - have to be careful about it though. The other day they were fiddling about on the computer, scrolling through some website as I looked on. I must have been staring a little too intently because they seemed to sense me - stopped what they were doing to frown over their shoulder and whisper a quiet, “ _Hello?_ ”

We’re not supposed to interact - my other version and me. Mimic. Do not engage. Ever. 


End file.
